The Mary Tyler Moore Show
The Mary Tyler Moore Show, originally known simply by the name of the show's star, Mary Tyler Moore, is an American television sitcom created by James L. Brooks and Allan Burns that aired on CBS from 1970 to 1977. The program was a television breakthrough, with the first never-married, independent career woman as the central character.1 It is one of the most acclaimed television programs in US television history.1 It received high praise from critics, including Emmy Awards for Outstanding Comedy Series three years in a row (1975–77), and continued to be honored long after the final episode aired. In 2013, the Writers Guild of America ranked The Mary Tyler Moore Show No. 6 in its list of the 101 Best Written TV Series of All Time.2 Contents 1 Summary and setting 1.1 Kenwood Parkway house 2 Characters 3 Response and impact 3.1 Impact on television 3.2 In popular culture 4 Production 4.1 Title sequences 4.2 Spin-offs, specials and reunions 5 Broadcast history 5.1 United States 5.1.1 Television schedule 5.1.2 Nielsen ratings 5.1.3 Syndication 5.2 United Kingdom 6 DVD releases 7 Awards and honors 7.1 Emmys 7.2 Golden Globe Awards 7.3 Peabody Award 7.4 Honors 8 References 9 External links Summary and setting See also: List of The Mary Tyler Moore Show episodes Mary Richards (Moore) is a single woman who, at age 30, moves to Minneapolis after being jilted by her boyfriend of two years. She applies for a secretarial job at TV station WJM, but that is already taken. She is instead offered the position of associate producer of the station's "Six O'Clock News". She befriends her tough but lovable boss Lou Grant (Ed Asner), newswriter Murray Slaughter (Gavin MacLeod), and buffoonish anchorman Ted Baxter (Ted Knight). Mary later becomes producer of the show. Mary rents a third floor studio apartment in a Victorian house from acquaintance and downstairs landlady, Phyllis Lindstrom (Cloris Leachman), and she and upstairs neighbor Rhoda Morgenstern (Valerie Harper) become best friends. Characters introduced later in the series are acerbic, man-hungry TV hostess Sue Ann Nivens (Betty White), and sweet-natured Georgette Franklin (Georgia Engel), as Ted Baxter's girlfriend (and later, wife). At the beginning of season 6, after both Rhoda and Phyllis have moved away (providing a premise for two spinoffs), Mary relocates to a one bedroom high-rise apartment. In the third season, issues such as equal pay for women, pre-marital sex, and homosexuality are woven into the show's comedic plots. In the fourth season, such subjects as marital infidelity and divorce are explored with Phyllis and Lou, respectively. In the fifth season, Mary refuses to reveal a news source and is jailed for contempt of court. While in jail, she befriends a prostitute who seeks Mary's help in a subsequent episode. In the final seasons, the show explores humor in death in the episode "Chuckles Bites the Dust" and juvenile delinquency; Ted deals with intimate marital problems, infertility, and adoption, and suffers a heart attack; and Mary overcomes an addiction to sleeping pills. Mary dates several men on and off over the years, two seriously, but remains single throughout the series. Kenwood Parkway house The house on Kenwood Parkway In 1995, Entertainment Weekly said that "TV's most famous bachelorette pad" was Mary's apartment.3 The fictitious address was 119 North Weatherly, but the exterior establishing shots were of a real house in Minneapolis at 2104 Kenwood Parkway. In the real house, an unfinished attic occupied the space behind the window recreated on the interior studio set of Mary's apartment.4 Once fans of the series discovered where exterior shots had been taken, the house became a popular tourist destination. According to Moore, the woman who lived in the house "was overwhelmed by the people showing up and asking if Mary was around".5 To discourage crews from filming additional footage of the house, the owners placed an "Impeach Nixon" sign beneath the window where Mary supposedly lived.4 The house continued to attract 30 tour buses a day more than a decade after production ended.5 Characters See also: List of minor characters on The Mary Tyler Moore Show First season cast: (left top) Harper, Asner, Leachman; (left bottom) MacLeod, Moore, Knight. Last season cast: (right top) Knight, MacLeod, Asner; (right bottom) White, Engel, Moore.Mary Richards (Mary Tyler Moore), a single native Minnesotan, moves to Minneapolis in 1970 at age 30 and becomes Associate Producer of WJM-TV's Six O'Clock News. Her sincere, kind demeanor often acts as a foil for the personalities of her co-workers and friends. Lou Grant (Edward Asner) is the Producer (later Executive Producer) of the news. His tough and grumpy demeanor initially hides his kind-hearted nature which is gradually revealed as the series progresses. He is referred to as "Lou" by everyone, including Mary's friends, with the exception of Mary herself, who can rarely bring herself to call him by his first name rather than "Mr. Grant". He was originally married to Edie, but during the run of the show they separated and divorced. Murray Slaughter (Gavin MacLeod), the head writer of the news makes frequent quips for Ted Baxter's mangling of his news copy, and Sue Ann Nivens' aggressive, man-hungry attitude. He is Mary's closest coworker and close friend. Murray is married to Marie, and has several children. Ted Baxter (Ted Knight), is the dim-witted, vain, and miserly anchorman of the Six O'Clock News. He frequently makes mistakes and is oblivious to the actual nature of the topics covered on the show, but considers himself to be the country's best news journalist. He is often criticized by others, especially Murray and Lou for his many shortcomings, but is never fired from his position. Initially a comic buffoon in the series, Ted's better nature is gradually revealed as the series unfolds, helped along by his sweet but sometimes perceptive girlfriend Georgette. Rhoda Morgenstern (Valerie Harper) (1970–74), is Mary's best friend and upstairs neighbor. She works as a window dresser at the fictional Hemphill's department store. Though insecure about her appearance, she is also outgoing and sardonic, often making wisecracks, frequently at her own expense. Like Mary, she is single. She dates frequently, often joking about her disastrous dates. Rhoda moves to New York City and falls in love after the fourth season, beginning the spinoff series, Rhoda. Phyllis Lindstrom (Cloris Leachman) (1970–75), is Mary's snobbish friend and neighbor. She is married to an unseen character, Lars, a dermatologist, and has a precocious daughter, Bess (Lisa Gerritsen). Phyllis is controlling and often arrogant. She is actively involved in groups and clubs, is a political activist and a supporter of Women's Liberation. Rhoda and Phyllis are usually at odds with each other and often trade insults. After five seasons, Phyllis is widowed, learns her husband had virtually no assets and she must support herself; she moves to San Francisco in the spinoff series Phyllis. Georgette Franklin (Georgia Engel) (1972–77) is the somewhat ditzy girlfriend (and later wife) of stentorian news anchor Ted Baxter (played by Ted Knight). Mary Tyler Moore described her as a cross between Stan Laurel and Marilyn Monroe.6 She and Mary got along fantastically, and she helped to somewhat fill the void that Phyllis Lindstrom and Rhoda left in Mary's life when they left for San Francisco and New York City, respectively. She made her first appearance at one of Mary Richards' parties. She worked as a window dresser at Hempel's Department Store in Minneapolis, Minnesota along with Rhoda Morgenstern. Later, she worked for a car rental service, as a Golden Girl, and for Rhoda selling plants.Georgette was devoted to Ted and they would eventually marry in Mary Richards' apartment. They adopt a child named David (Robbie Rist), and later, she gives birth to a girl named Mary Lou, also in Mary's apartment.Sue Ann Nivens (Betty White) (1973–77), host of WJM's The Happy Homemaker show. While her demeanor is superficially cheerful, she makes judgmental comments about Mary, exchanges personal insults with Murray, and uses many sexual double entendres, especially around Lou, to whom she is strongly attracted. Response and impact Impact on television In 2007, TIME magazine put The Mary Tyler Moore Show on its list of "17 Shows That Changed TV". TIME stated that the series "liberated TV for adults—of both sexes" by being "a sophisticated show about grownups among other grownups, having grownup conversations".7 The Associated Press said that the show "took 20 years of pointless, insipid situation comedy and spun it on its heels. did this by pioneering reality comedy and the establishment of clearly defined and motivated secondary characters."8 Tina Fey, creator and lead actress of the 2006-debut sitcom 30 Rock, explained that Moore's show helped inspire 30 Rock's emphasis on office relationships. "Our goal is to try to be like The Mary Tyler Moore Show, where it's not about doing the news," said Fey.9 Entertainment Weekly also noted that the main characters of 30 Rock mirror those of The Mary Tyler Moore Show.10 When the writers of the sitcom Friends were about to create their series finale, they watched several other sitcom finales.11 Co-creator Marta Kauffman said that the last episode of The Mary Tyler Moore Show was the "gold standard" and that it influenced the finale of Friends.12 In popular culture The show has remained popular since the final episode was broadcast in 1977. Several songs, films and other television programs, including The Simpsons, reference or parody characters and events from the show, including the memorable "...can turn the world on with her smile" line from the title song. Parodies were done on shows such as Saturday Night Live, MadTV, and Mystery Science Theater 3000 (which was produced in Minneapolis). Barbara Kessler and Relient K are two artists who have referred to the show in their songs. The show has been mentioned in film as well, such as in Romy & Michele's High School Reunion, when the characters argue with each other while exclaiming "I'm the Mary and you're the Rhoda." Frank DeCaro of The New York Times wrote that this was the highlight of the film.13 The show's Emmy winning final episode has been alluded to many times in other series' closing episodes, such as the finale of St. Elsewhere (including the group shuffle to the tissue box), Mystery Science Theater 3000 and Just Shoot Me!. Production Final episode, 1977 When Moore was first approached about the show, she "was unsure and unwilling to commit, fearing any new role might suffer in comparison with her Laura Petrie character in The Dick Van Dyke Show, which also aired on CBS, and was already cemented as one of the most popular parts in TV history".14 Moore's character was initially intended to be a divorcée, but as divorce was still controversial at the time, and CBS was afraid viewers might think that Mary had divorced Rob Petrie, Laura's husband on The Dick Van Dyke Show, the premise was changed to that of a single woman with a recently broken engagement.15 Notably, Van Dyke never guest starred in any episode, although his brother Jerry Van Dyke guest-starred in a couple episodes during the third and fourth seasons. (He had also regularly appeared on The Dick Van Dyke Show.) According to co-creator Allan Burns, Minnesota was selected for the show's location after "one of the writers began talking about the strengths and weaknesses of the Vikings".16 A television newsroom was chosen for the show's workplace because of the supporting characters often found there, stated co-creator James Brooks.16 Title sequences See also: The Mary Tyler Moore Show opening sequence The opening title sequence features many scenes filmed on location in Minneapolis in both summer and winter, as well as a few clips from the show's studio scenes. The sequence changed each season, but always ended with Mary tossing her hat in front of what was then the flagship Donaldson's department store at the intersection of South 7th Street and Nicollet Mall in downtown Minneapolis. The hat toss was ranked by Entertainment Weekly as the second greatest moment in television.17 On May 8, 2002, Moore was in attendance when basic cable network TV Land dedicated a statue to her that captured her iconic throw. In 2010, TV Guide ranked the show's opening title sequence No. 3 on a list of TV's Top Ten credit sequences, as selected by readers.18 The theme song played during the opening, "Love Is All Around", was written and performed by Sonny Curtis. No supporting cast members are credited during the show's opening (though from the second season on, shots of them appear). The ending sequences show snippets of the cast and guest stars from the show with the respective actors' names. Other on-location scenes are also shown during the closing credits, including a rear shot of Mary holding hands with her date, played by Moore's then husband, Grant Tinker, and Moore and Valerie Harper feeding ducks on the bank of a pond in a Minneapolis park (this shot remained in the credits, even after Harper left the show). The ending sequence music is an instrumental version of "Love is All Around". The ending finishes with a cat meowing within the MTM company logo. Spin-offs, specials and reunions Valerie Harper, Cloris Leachman and Mary Tyler Moore in the final episode of The Mary Tyler Moore Show (1977). The show spun off three television series, all of which aired on CBS: the sitcoms Rhoda (1974–78) and Phyllis (1975–77), and the one-hour drama Lou Grant (1977–82). In 2000, Moore and Harper reprised their roles in a two-hour ABC TV-movie, Mary and Rhoda. Two retrospective specials were produced by CBS: Mary Tyler Moore: The 20th Anniversary Show (1991) and The Mary Tyler Moore Reunion (2002). On May 19, 2008, the surviving cast members of The Mary Tyler Moore Show reunited on The Oprah Winfrey Show to reminisce about the series. Winfrey, a longtime admirer of Moore and the show, had her staff recreate the sets of the WJM-TV newsroom and Mary's apartment (seasons 1–5) for the reunion. In 2013, the women of The Mary Tyler Moore Show, Cloris Leachman, Valerie Harper, Mary Tyler Moore, Betty White, and Georgia Engel, reunited on the TV Land sitcom Hot In Cleveland, which aired on September 4. The cast was interviewed by Katie Couric on Katie as they celebrated acting together for the first time in more than 30 years. Broadcast history United States Television schedule Saturday at 9:30-10:00 pm on CBS: September 19, 1970—December 11, 1971 Saturday at 8:30-9:00 pm on CBS: December 18, 1971—March 4, 1972 Saturday at 9:00-9:30 pm on CBS: September 16, 1972—October 30, 1976 Saturday at 8:00-8:30 pm on CBS: November 6, 1976—March 19, 1977 Nielsen ratings 1970–71: #22 (20.3)19 1971–72: #10 (23.7)20 1972–73: #7 (23.6)21 1973–74: #9 (23.1)22 1974–75: #11 (24.0)23 1975–76: #19 (21.9)24 1976–77: #39 (N/A)25 Syndication The show did not do well initially in syndication, never being shown in more than 25 percent of the United States at a time, according to Robert S. Alley, the co-author of a book about the series. In the fall of 1992, Nick at Nite began broadcasting the series nightly, launching it with a week-long "Mary-thon", and it became the network's top-rated series.26 United Kingdom The series was broadcast on BBC1 from February 13, 1971, to December 29, 1972.27 The BBC broadcast the first 34 episodes before the series was dropped. Beginning in 1975 a number of ITV companies picked up the series. Channel 4 repeated the first 39 episodes between January 30, 1984, and August 23, 1985. The full series was repeated on Family channel from 1993 to 1996. DVD releases 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment has released all 7 seasons on DVD in Region 1. DVD Name Episodes Region 1 release date The Complete First Season 24 September 24, 2002 The Complete Second Season 24 July 26, 2005 The Complete Third Season 24 January 17, 2006 The Complete Fourth Season 24 June 20, 2006 The Complete Fifth Season 24 October 6, 2009 The Complete Sixth Season 24 February 2, 2010 The Complete Seventh and Final Season 24 October 5, 2010 On the season 7 DVD, the last episode's "final curtain call", broadcast only once on March 19, 1977 (March 18 in Canada), was included at the request of fans.28 However, some of the season 7 sets did not include the curtain call; a replacement disc is reported to be available from the manufacturer.29 Awards and honors Main article: List of awards and nominations received by The Mary Tyler Moore Show Emmys In addition to numerous nominations, The Mary Tyler Moore Show won 29 Emmy Awards. This was a record unbroken until Frasier earned its 30th in 2002.30 Wins: Outstanding Comedy Series 3 — (1975,76,77) Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series 3 — Mary Tyler Moore ('73,74,76) Actress of the Year: Series 1 — Mary Tyler Moore ('74) Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series 5 — Ed Asner ('71,72,75), Ted Knight ('73,76) Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series 6 — Valerie Harper ('71,72,73), Cloris Leachman ('74), Betty White ('75,76) Outstanding Single Performance by a Supporting Actress in a Comedy or Drama Series 1 — Cloris Leachman ('75) (shared w/ Zohra Lampert, Kojak) Outstanding Writing in a Comedy Series 5 — James L. Brooks, Allan Burns (1971), Treva Silverman (1974), Ed Weinberger, Stan Daniels (1975), David Lloyd (1976), Allan Burns, James L. Brooks, Ed Weinberger, Stan Daniels, David Lloyd, Bob Ellison (1977) Writer of the Year: TV Series 1 — Treva Silverman ('74) Outstanding Directing in a Comedy Series 2 — Jay Sandrich (1971), Jay Sandrich (1973) Outstanding Film Editing 2 — Douglas Hines ('75,77) Golden Globe Awards 1971: Mary Tyler Moore, Best Actress/Comedy 1972: Edward Asner, Best Supporting Actor/Comedy 1976: Edward Asner, Best Supporting Actor/Comedy (tied with Tim Conway for The Carol Burnett Show) Peabody Award The show was honored with a Peabody Award in 1977. In presenting the award, the Peabody committee stated that MTM Enterprises had "established the benchmark by which all situation comedies must be judged" and lauded the show "for a consistent standard of excellence – and for a sympathetic portrayal of a career woman in today's changing society".31 Honors 1987's book Classic Sitcoms, by Vince Waldron, contained a poll among TV critics of the top sitcoms of all time up to that date. Mary Tyler Moore was the No. 1 show on that list.32 In 1997, TV Guide ranked "Chuckles Bites The Dust" No. 1 on their list of The 100 Greatest Episodes of All Time. "The Lars Affair" made the list at #27.33 In 1998, Entertainment Weekly placed The Mary Tyler Moore Show first in its list of the 100 Greatest TV Shows of all Time.34 In 1999, the TV Guide list of the 50 Greatest TV Characters of All Time ranked Mary Richards 21st and Ted Baxter 29th. Only three other shows placed two characters on the list (Taxi, The Honeymooners and Seinfeld).needed In 1999, Entertainment Weekly ranked the opening credits image of Mary tossing her hat into the air as No. 2 on their list of The 100 Greatest Moments In Television.17 In 2002, The Mary Tyler Moore Show was 11th on TV Guide's 50 Greatest TV Shows of All Time.35 In 2003, USA Today called it "one of the best shows ever to air on TV".36 In 2006, Entertainment Weekly ranked Rhoda 23rd on its list of the best sidekicks ever.37 In 2007, Time magazine placed the Mary Tyler Moore Show on its unranked list of "100 Best TV Shows of All-TIME".38 Bravo ranked Mary Richards 8th, Lou Grant 35th, Ted Baxter 48th, and Rhoda Morgenstern 57th on their list of the 100 greatest TV characters.39 In 2013, the Writers Guild of America ranked The Mary Tyler Moore Show as the sixth best written TV series ever.40 Also in 2013, Entertainment Weekly ranked The Mary Tyler Moore Show as the fourth best TV series ever.41 In a third 2013 list, TV Guide ranked The Mary Tyler Moore Show as the seventh greatest show of all time.42 References Notes 1.^ Jump up to: a b Hammill, Geoff. "The Mary Tyler Moore Show". The Museum of Broadcast Communications. 2.Jump up ^ "'101 Best Written TV Series Of All Time' From WGA/TV Guide: Complete List". Deadline.com. PMC. June 2, 2013. Retrieved June 4, 2013. 3.Jump up ^ A. J. Jacobs (August 4, 1995). "Couch Trips". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2007-12-09. 4.^ Jump up to: a b "For Sale: 'Mary Tyler Moore House'". WCCO-TV. September 5, 2006. Archived from the original on June 13, 2008. Retrieved 2007-12-09. 5.^ Jump up to: a b Neal Karlen (January 12, 1995). "The House That's So, So . . . Mary". The New York Times. Retrieved 2007-12-15. 6.Jump up ^ "She Even Gets Laughs on Her Straight Lines", TV Guide, Dec. 1973. 7.Jump up ^ Poniewozik, James (2007-07-06). "17 Shows That Changed TV". TIME. Retrieved 2010-02-05. 8.Jump up ^ "'Mary Tyler Moore Show' has impact". Associated Press. 1973-07-06. Retrieved 2010-02-06. 9.Jump up ^ Levin, Gary (2007-10-03). "'30 Rock' rolls out a big list of guest stars this season". USAToday. Retrieved 2010-02-03. 10.Jump up ^ Bolonik, Kera (2007-04-06). "There's 'Moore' to '30 Rock' Than Meets the Eye". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2010-02-03. 11.Jump up ^ Hartlaub, Peter (2004-01-15). "'Friends' challenge – finding right words to say goodbye". San Francisco Chronicle. Retrieved 2010-02-06. 12.Jump up ^ Zurawik, David (2004-05-14). "It's just hard to say goodbye". Baltimore Sun. Retrieved 2010-02-05. 13.Jump up ^ Decaro, Frank (1997-12-07). "STYLE OVER SUBSTANCE; Toss Your Hat: Mary and Rhoda Return". The New York Times. Retrieved 2010-08-21. 14.Jump up ^ Lewisohn, Mark. "The Mary Tyler Moore Show". BBC. Archived from the original on 3 October 2003. 15.Jump up ^ The Making of the Mary Tyler Moore Show The Mary Tyler Moore Show: The Complete First Season (Disc Four), 2002 16.^ Jump up to: a b "Television: Hollywood's Hot Hyphens". TIME. 1974-10-28. Retrieved 2010-08-30. 17.^ Jump up to: a b "The Top 100 Moments In Television". Entertainment Weekly. February 19, 1999. 18.Jump up ^ Tomashoff, Craig. "Credits Check" TV Guide, October 18, 2010, Pages 16-17 19.Jump up ^ "ClassicTVHits.com: TV Ratings > 1970's". Retrieved 20 April 2015. 20.Jump up ^ "ClassicTVHits.com: TV Ratings > 1970's". Retrieved 20 April 2015. 21.Jump up ^ "ClassicTVHits.com: TV Ratings > 1970's". Retrieved 20 April 2015. 22.Jump up ^ "ClassicTVHits.com: TV Ratings > 1970's". Retrieved 20 April 2015. 23.Jump up ^ "ClassicTVHits.com: TV Ratings > 1970's". Retrieved 20 April 2015. 24.Jump up ^ "ClassicTVHits.com: TV Ratings > 1970's". Retrieved 20 April 2015. 25.Jump up ^ "ClassicTVHits.com: TV Ratings > 1970's". Retrieved 20 April 2015. 26.Jump up ^ Cidoni, Mike (September 1, 1993). "'Mary Tyler Moore Show' Makes it - Again". Chicago Sun-Times. Retrieved August 25, 2013. – via HighBeam Research (subscription required) 27.Jump up ^ The Radio Times Guide to TV comedy book ISBN 0563487550 ISBN 978-0563487555 28.Jump up ^ "Mary Tyler Moore Show, The: Season 7". DVD Empire. Retrieved October 7, 2010. 29.Jump up ^ "The Mary Tyler Moore Show DVD news: DVD Replacement Available for The Mary Tyler Moore Show - The Complete 7th Season - TVShowsOnDVD.com". Retrieved 20 April 2015. 30.Jump up ^ O'Connor, Mickey (September 16, 2002). "With 30 Emmys, Frasier breaks awards record – At the Creative Emmys, the Kelsey Grammer sitcom tops Mary Tyler Moore, while The Osbournes and Six Feet Under also get kudos". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2008-06-19. 31.Jump up ^ http://www.peabody.uga.edu/winners/details.php?id=622 32.Jump up ^ Waldron, Vince (1987). Classic Sitcoms. New York: Macmillan Publishing Company. p. 504. ISBN 0-02-040760-2. 33.Jump up ^ "Special Collector's Issue: 100 Greatest Episodes of All Time". TV Guide (June 28-July 4). 1997. 34.Jump up ^ Gwinn, Alison. Entertainment Weekly's The 100 Greatest TV Shows of all Time. Entertainment Weekly Books. New York, NY, 1998 35.Jump up ^ "TV Guide Names Top 50 Shows". CBS News. 2002-04-26. Retrieved 2007-10-06. 36.Jump up ^ Bianco, Robert (2003-04-11). "Building a better sitcom". USAToday. Retrieved 2007-10-30. 37.Jump up ^ "Greatest sidekicks ever". Entertainment Weekly. July 13, 2006. 38.Jump up ^ "The 100 Best TV Shows of All-TIME". Time magazine. September 6, 2007. Retrieved 2007-09-26. 39.Jump up ^ "The 100 Greatest TV Characters". Bravo. Archived from the original on 2007-10-15. Retrieved 2010-09-01. 40.Jump up ^ "101 Best Written TV Series List". Retrieved 20 April 2015. 41.Jump up ^ "TV: 10 All-Time Greatest". Entertainment Weekly. 42.Jump up ^ Fretts, Bruce; Roush, Matt. "The Greatest Shows on Earth". TV Guide Magazine. 61 (3194-3195): 16–19. Further reading Carol Traynor Williams (1974). "It's Not So Much, "You've Come A Long Way, Baby" — As "You're Gonna Make It After All"". Journal of Popular Culture. 7 (4): 981–989. External links Wikiquote has quotations related to: The Mary Tyler Moore Show Wikimedia Commons has media related to The Mary Tyler Moore Show. The Mary Tyler Moore Show at the Encyclopedia of Television Citysearch: The Mary Tyler Moore Show Tour describing locations featured in the series The Mary & Rhoda Magazine, with a brief selection of articles about the series Mary Tyler Moore at the Internet Movie Database Mary Tyler Moore at TV.com The Mary Tyler Moore Show-related interview videos at the Archive of American Television Category:1970 television series debuts Category:1977 television series endings Category:1970 American television series debuts Category:1977 American television series endings Category:1970s American comedy television series Category:1970s American television series Category:American television sitcoms Category:CBS network shows Category:English-language television programming Category:Minnesota in fiction Category:Peabody Award-winning television programs Category:Television series about show business Category:Television series about journalism Category:Television news sitcoms Category:Television shows set in Minnesota Category:The Mary Tyler Moore Show Category:Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Comedy Series winners Category:Television series created by James L. Brooks Category:Television series created by Allan Burns Category:Television series by 20th Century Fox Television Category:Television series by MTM Enterprises